Jellybeans with Team Free Will
by izzy Uchiha
Summary: The Winchesters are forced to watch the Supernatural Panel. They start by watching Jensen and Misha's resume off. How will they react? What will they think of a human version of Cass? Will Dean ever convince Cass to get some? Read and find out. XD Humor! One-shot :)


**Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a Supernatural one-shot. The Winchesters watch that part in the Jensen and Misha panel where they have their Resume Off. Enjoy reading this and tell me what you think about it. You guys are awesome! Enjoy reading!**

I whimpered silently, tossing and turning on my bed as I tried to get some sleep but my mobile phone kept calling to me. I could almost hear a figurative, squeaky voice pleadingly saying "Use me, Kaylee. I need you, please." I reached out a hand to help the poor thing when a THUD made me stop in my tracks. I retracted my hand and waited….

After a moment, a series of THUD's and CREAK's echoed from below. This damned house was so freaking old that it was impossible to walk silently in this building. I wanted to go downstairs and investigate but my instinct was telling me to hide under my covers. Suddenly, two tiny Kaylee's popped into existence on each of my shoulder.

The right one spoke up "You have to go down there and investigate. What if it's a robber? You need to stop it."

"No" The other one disagreed "If it's a robber or anything as dangerous then it could kill her."

"Well, if that's the case then it'll kill her anyway, when it comes upstairs to check out the rest of the house!"

"Guys" I interjected, annoyance ringing in my voice "You're supposed to convince me to do something that'll HELP me. Not make me want to jump out a fucking window."

"Sorry." They apologized sheepishly.

"But" The one on the right began "Did the Winchesters cower when the angels were after them? Did Agent's J and K back out when they had to kill Boris the animal? Did Harry Potter back out when Voldypant's was being a pain in the ass? Did batman cower when-"

I cut her off "Fine!"

The right Kaylee stuck her tongue out in triumph at the left Kaylee who retaliated by muttering "Bitch." before poofing away. The right Kaylee huffed indignantly before vanishing as well.

I decided to investigate, hurrying out of the room. I stopped at the top of the staircase and slowly walked downstairs to avoid any noise. Creak! Thud! Whaaa! I groaned at the noise the steps made and internally screamed profanities at the backstabbing, huge piece of wood.

Halfway down the stairs, I gave up trying to be quiet and just walked down the rest of the way, like I normally would. As soon as I exited the staircase, I felt myself being slammed into the wall. My eyes watered instantly. A sharp pain in the back of my head let me know that the blow did not leave me unscathed.

I winced at feeling, the blade of a knife dig into my neck. Gathering my wits, I opened my eyes, only to find a set of green eyes glaring at me. Those eyes… I had known them all my life but had never seen them in person. Those were the eyes of Dean Winchester.

"Who are you? Why did you bring us here?" he snarled, angrily.

"I didn't do shit!" I cried, feeling a strong urge to sob as the knife dug deeper into my throat.

"Dean, I think she's telling the truth. Let her go." Sam stepped in, hopefully convinced by my shaken state.

Dean glared at me. "What if she's a demon or a shape shifter or something?"

"Boy." Bobby warned as he moved behind us, putting a hand on his shoulder. Castiel just stood still, staring at the scene with a twinge of confusion in his eyes.

Dean reluctantly let me go and I gasped, massaging my sore neck. "You aren't supposed to be real!" I accused.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, giving me a soothing smile.

"You're all a part of a TV show, Supernatural!"

"That's not possible." Dean muttered.

"Remember when Gabriel sent us into an alternate universe to convince us to 'play our roles.' It could be something like that." Sam suggested, shrugging though his eyes remained alert.

"I know but Gabriel's dead, remember."

"I know but just look at the poor girl" Sam reasoned "She's scared as hell. I think that she's just a normal human." Dean turned to look at me and I sniffled, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I can prove it to you!" I exclaimed suddenly but faltered when a thought occurred to me. What if they thought that someone had videotaped them or something? Then what would I do?

My lips suddenly twisted into an evil smile as another idea hit me. One word 'Panel.' "I need my laptop."

"Ok" Sam nodded "Need any help?"

I shook my head and was about to turn around when Dean suddenly spoke up "Don't try anything funny." He warned. I went upstairs into my room to get my prized possession. After bringing the laptop downstairs, I connected it to the TV via a cable and opened YouTube. I motioned to the others to sit down as I selected the appropriate video before sitting down myself. The TV remained dead for a moment before springing to life when the video started playing.

 **The room buzzed slightly with snippets of whispered conversation from the exuberant and feverish audience. "Appalachian clogging?" Jensen asked, leaning forward slightly as a confused look raced across his features.**

"What the hell is this!" Dean yelled in surprise. Sam and Bobby just stared at the video before them, shocked beyond words.

"You'll see." I smirked mysteriously.

" **Appalachian clogging." The speaker clarified loudly but her voice slowly faded as it flowed to the stage, becoming incomprehensible when it reached his ear. "Slogging?" he asked again with a look of hopeless confusion on his face.**

"Seriously, what is this? What's my face doing on the screen?" Dean finally exploded, looking at me angrily.

"Fine" I sighed "Ruin my fun, why don't ya? That, ladies and gentlemen is Jensen Ackles. The actor who played Dean Winchester."

"What's he doing there?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Watch and find out." There was a moment of silence "Not a word." I yelled when I saw Dean open his mouth to interject.

" **Fifteen years ago." Misha interjected, choosing to help him out.**

" **Yep, fifteen years ago Misha was an unemployed actor and when you're an unemployed actor in Los Angeles. You tend to make shit up." Jensen drawled, a teasing twinge in his voice as he looked at his companion. A round of heartfelt laughter from the audience followed his statement as the camera zeroed in on Jensen.**

I grinned at this and laughed lightly. "Well, looks like I'm fucking awesome in the real world too." Dean smirked making the other occupants simultaneously roll their eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Sam retorted with a light grin making me laugh and Bobby smile.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

" **Umm, I'm sorry dickhead but" Misha paused as a series of laughter from the crowd interrupted him. Jensen grinned wildly, ducking his head as he chuckled at his friend's comment "I did do a regional commercial for McDonald. It's listed right here." He finished with a grin as his statement earned a couple of laughs.**

"I've never seen Cass act so… human." Sam said, shocked.

"That's the actor who played him, Misha Collins" I answered, waving a hand at the screen "He has two sons, I think."

"Wow Cass" Dean grinned "You finally got some."

"Some what?" Cass asked, confused as he tilted his head. I internally squealed at seeing him do that before my eyes.

"Some acti-" Dean began to say but was cut off when I hit him on the head. "Oww" he whined, hand moving instantly to the back of his head. "What was that for?" I gave him a look and we resumed the video.

" **What-What are your-" Jensen began playfully but was cut off by Misha saying something that sounded like "My features?"**

" **List your special skills." Jensen finished with a grin, giving him a smug smirk.**

" **Ah Ok, liss…" He trailed off and Jensen laughed lightly along with the audience. Jensen smirked at the crowd before getting up and walking towards Misha, moving his hands in a give-it-to-me gesture. Misha laughed while the crowd howled at their antics. "Could you not?" He whined as Jensen grabbed his job resume from him and brought it up to the stage with Misha trailing behind him.**

I grinned, amused as all of them stared at the screen in shock at seeing Castiel whine. Bobby glanced from Castiel to the goofball Misha on the screen "Balls." He uttered in shock.

 **Misha put a hand on his shoulder as he peered at the resume before pointing at something on the paper. Jensen grinned as he and Misha dissolved in a fit of hysterical laughter with a few people in the crowd joining in.**

*Cue shocked stares.*

" **It actually says." Misha wheezed out between laughs "I'm exploding here." Jensen glanced at him and a new round of laughter took him as he and the crowd grinned at Misha's condition. "Acting on camera." Misha finished, giving fuel to another round of laughter. Jensen leaned on his chair with his head ducked as he chortled along with the crowd.**

Dean and Sam laughed lightly at Misha's condition and at the new revelation. "Acting on camera?" he asked, lips pursed to suppress a laugh as he glanced at Castiel.

"Why would he put that down?" Cass asked in confusion "He's an actor, isn't he?"

"Only the lord know" I chimed in helpfully, grinning. I internally smiled at the fact that they were getting used to seeing the human version of Cass.

 **He straightened up with some difficulty and spoke into the mike "If you see the irony as an actor. I do have special skills in acting on camera." He joked, finishing it with a playfully, exaggerated nod at the crowd. Misha and the audience combined laughter echoed throughout the room.**

The occupants in the room grinned, showing various signs of amusement. "Well, you gotta make sure that an actor has 'acting on camera' as a special skill. You know, just to be sure." I joked. Dean grinned at my weak joke while Sam and Bobby just smiled.

"You suck at making jokes." Dean stated, after a moment.

"Screw you!"

 **With one swift movement, Misha elegantly walked over to Jensen and peered at his resume along with him. "Umm" Jensen began but tittered as his eyes scanned the paper "Umm" he sniggered.**

" **This" Misha attempted to say something but failed when he and Jensen laughed, turning away from each other. Jensen walked slowly as he read the resume and Misha followed him. "What does it say?" he asked curiously when he reached Jensen.**

" **Oh, I'm just gonna skip over the experience." Jensen stated teasingly with a light laugh "And get to special skills." He glanced at the audience as he read the first one on the list "Accents." He looked up at Misha, waving a hand in his direction with a serious nod "I think we can vouch that he... uhm... has a knack for certain accents."**

"He does?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah" I answered "Misha does awesome accents."

"Maybe, we can get Cass to learn some." Dean trailed off thoughtfully, making Sam and me roll our eyes at him.

 **Misha agreed with a nod before glancing down again. Jensen's lips twitched into a smile "Ahh, Tibetan throat singing." He looked at Misha incredulously "What-?"**

 **Misha cut him off as the crowd laughed in the back ground "Why would anyone put that down?" He asked, gesturing at the resume with laughter weighing in his voice.**

"What's that?" Dean asked but quickly shut up at seeing my glare.

" **-is Tibetan throat singing?" Jensen finished, looking at Misha with an amused yet serious expression. Misha turned away "DO-FO-WY-G-WY" He sang, emitting a deep, gravely and scratchy voice from the back of his throat, making it seem as if he had smoked and sang.**

Dean, Sam and Bobby stared at the screen in shock.

"It sounds like he smoked and then sang." Sam exclaimed.

"Is that hard to do?" Dean asked, looking at me "Cause it looks kinda hard."

"Why are you asking me?" I exclaimed, pouting.

"Cause you seem to know a lot about this." He stated, looking at me pointedly.

"Yeah, it's hard." I answered them "I know that I wouldn't be able to do it."

"You're so learning that!" Dean stated, looking at Cass.

"Why?" he asked, confused as his face morphed into his adorable, confused puppy expression.

"Because it'll entertain me." Dean answered, smirking. Cass frowned, eyebrows knitting in confusion but didn't reply.

 **Jensen looked at the crowd, giving them a Ta-Da gesture with an impressed look on his face. He grinned, shaking his head before continuing "EMT Certification." Putting a hand over his heart, he faked a pained expression before dropping to the ground with a thud.**

 **Misha grinned; raising his arms in a Ta-Da gesture as he sheepishly made his way over to the motionless actor and kicked him twice. "Wow, you're good." Jensen groaned, rising from the ground before looking down at the resume "Appalachian clogging."**

" **Nope" Misha grinned sheepishly as the crowd chuckled "That's a lie."**

" **Kayaking" Jensen asked, glancing at him.**

" **Yep"**

" **I'm pretty sure that's something with the boat, right?" he confirmed, looking at Misha.**

" **Yeah, comes in handy." Misha grinned with a chuckle.**

" **This-this is qualified." Jensen agreed before glancing down again "Horseback riding?" He glanced up at Misha who just looked back at him sheepishly. Jensen gave the audience an exasperated eye roll as Misha grinned, scratching his cheek.**

" **Well, we don't seem to have a horse at the moment." he joked with a laugh.**

" **Oh" Jensen glanced up with a highly amused look on his face "Ah, I see under special skills he has motorcycle license."**

"Cass, the dangerous, tattooed biker." I muttered, grinning at the image. Dean and Bobby snorted at that while Sam laughed. "I don't get the reason for the laughter." Cass asked but his question was met by silence.

 **He gave the audience an amused smile as Misha laughed full heartedly along with the crowd. "Bicycle touring." He stated, looking up at Misha "I'm pretty sure that's just called-"**

" **Bicycling." He and Misha echoed as Misha grinned sheepishly at the crowd before he guffawed and joked "So I essentially put down there that I can ride a bike." He grinned, ducking his head as he let out a full blown laugh.**

"Fancy with words, isn't he?" Dean drawled, teasingly.

" **He can ride a bike." Jensen emphasized teasingly "But he makes it sound like, no ,no, no, I don't just ride a bike, I bicycle tour." He finished, shaking his head lightly as the audience laughed and cheered at their antics.**

" **Ice skating?" Jensen asked and Misha nodded in reply "Uh, I'm sure you can,** **Brian Boitano." He teased before continuing "And furniture building." He stated, looking up "Which I- for those of you who don't know, Misha is quite handy with some carpenter equipment. So I- I've never sat on a chair that he built nor would I- but I know that I can't go on long so that was entertaining." He stated, sitting down.**

"It'd save a lot of money, if he knew how to do that." Bobby muttered, thoughtfully.

"Don't get any ideas, old man." I responded, teasingly.

 **"Acting on camera." Misha laughed and Jensen grinned.**

 **"Acting.." Jensen said before looking at the audience with a playfully serious expression. He failed to hide his grin as he joked "If you're looking for someone to act on camera, it's listed under my special skills." The crowd laughed and Jensen changed his voice, making it slightly deeper and disbelieving before continuing "I'm sorry so you're an actor, right?" he used his original voice as he spoke again "That I am, it's listed right there."**

 **The crowd laughed lightly as Jensen grinned before making his voice deeper again "So can you ride a bike?" Jensen used his original voice again as he chirped "Nope, but if you look a little further, you can see that I can bicycle tour."**

The occupants laughed again at the joke.

"Damn, I'm funny." Dean boasted making everyone simultaneously roll their eyes.

Jensen laughed, throwing his head back as Misha chuckled along with the cheering and laughing audience.

"Is that it?" Sam asked as the video ended.

"Nope" I chirped as I clicked the second part of the video. We sat in silence as it began.

 **The camera zeroed in on Misha and Jensen. "Bicycle riding is lame but bicycle touring…" Misha trailed off with a serious nod as Jensen glanced at him with a look that said 'Seriously' before turning back towards the speaker.**

Everyone cracked up when they realized that Dean was giving Misha, the same look.

 **"And some of those comments were like, I'm pretty sure anybody could ride a bike. Even though Brian Boitano told you that Bicycle touring is just bicycling. I was just wondering about how you feel about that- those comments came from somebody who also has bicycling listed as his special skills and has tracking listed as his business skills. It, like, being as odd."**

"Owned." I exclaimed, teasingly with a laugh.

Sam laughed along with me "Need some ice for that burn?"

Dean laughed sarcastically before muttering "Shut up!"

 **Misha grinned as the speaker finished and ran up to her. Moving his shoulders, he showed off some dance moves before taking Jensen's resume and moving towards the camera.**

"You go Cass." Dean yelled with a laugh as he watched him dance. I chuckled along with him while Cass looked at his doppelganger incredulously.

"Shut up, you two." Bobby scolded us making Sam grin.

"But-" Dean and me began to protest.

"Quiet!" Bobby warned and we shut up, sulking.

 **"You know, he scares me a little bit." Jensen joked and laughter rang out from the crowd. Misha showed Jensen's old picture to the camera before turning the paper to show the back of the resume. "I don't even have to turn around, I know." Jensen said, exaggerated as the screen behind him showed his picture from fifteen years ago.**

 **The crowd cheered and laughed as Misha joked "Take special note of the Jared-Jensen." He grinned, referring to Jensen's long hair before running back to the stage as the crowd cheered.**

"Nice hair." Sam whistled, making me laugh.

"Shut up!" Dean grumbled.

"I'm just saying-" Sam began teasingly but was cut off by Dean.

"Shut up!"

 **"See how much better life is with shorter hair." Jensen joked and the crowd laughed "I'm kidding. God, how times have changed." He said, sitting down on the arm of the chair.**

 **"What? I'm just reading it!" Misha whined as Jensen tried to snatch his resume.**

 **"No-this-this is. Just show me the picture." He asked innocently and snatched the resume when Misha held it out for him to see. He waved it around as Misha tried to grab it. Jensen accidentally dropped it and Misha slipped his arms around Jensen's stomach to see if he was hiding it behind him. He smirked as Misha ducked around him and grabbed the resume off the floor, accidentally knocking his chair to the ground in the process. He then steadied his chair and sat on it as if the whole thing never happened.**

Dean, Sam, Bobby and me laughed at that while a small smile formed on Castiel's lips.

 **Laughter bounced against the walls of the room as the crowd laughed at their shananaghains.**  
 **"Ok" Misha murmured as he scanned the resume.**

 **"There is nothing on there that will embarrass me." Jensen said with conviction before closing his eyes and turning his face heavenwards as if praying. The crowd laughed and it was quiet for a moment before he peered at his resume and turned to ask the former speaker. "Do you have his old one?" At seeing her nod, he continued "Can I see it?" before moving to take Misha's resume.**

 **"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Misha protested.**

 **The crowd laughed as Jensen declared "Lets have a resume off!" he climbed up the stage "Go right ahead." He grinned, waving Misha's resume around before giving a mock bow.**

 **"Ok, first of all" Misha asked, standing up "Do you spell theater with an extra 'e' at the end?"**

"Nope" Sam answered.

"Nerd!" Dean teased.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Shut up!" I interjected, glaring at them.

 **"Absolutely not" Jensen replied as the camera focused on Misha.**

 **"Well, then you get a point for the extra 'e' at the end." Misha grinned, moving to show him the paper "Theathera."**

 **"Theathera." Jensen asked, voice heavy with amusement and disbelief.**

 **"Yes, Theathera." He teased in a really deep voice.**

 **"Where?"**

 **Misha pointed to a particular spot on the resume and Jensen nodded, finally seeing it "Oh, thethera."**

"Idiot." Sam muttered with a grin while looking at Dean, making Dean glare at him.

 **"Yes, Theathera" Misha repeated teasingly as he went to sit on his chair.**

 **"I-I would like you to look at the title heading of that." Jensen countered smugly.**

 **"Yeah, you already had an agent."**

 **"It says Morling MOR's agency which means that I did not write any of that." He retorted with a grin.**

"Ha" Dean yelled victoriously making me slap him upside the head. "OW!"

 **"Oh, come on." Misha whined with a playful pout as he scanned the resume.**

 **"Read through it, special skills." Jensen interjected, grinning.**

 **"Skill-Special-Wait." Misha murmured but Jensen cut him off.**

 **"Special skills, let's go!"**

 **Misha turned towards the crowd with a 'You gotta be kidding me' and 'What am I going to do with him' look before turning back towards Jensen "Go!"**

 **"Go!"**

 **"Dance."**

 **"Ah" Jensen murmured, scanning Misha's resume "Ah."**

 **"Don't floss over that." Misha protested playfully.**

 **The crowd laughed as Jensen asked, startled "What, that was one?"**

 **"Yeah"**

 **"Oh, I thought you were, like, let's dance."**

 **"No"**

 **"Dance?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Dance."**

 **"What happened is that, you called up William Moors and went like, hey, guys listen-" Misha began teasingly.**

 **"I can dance." Jensen interjected.**

 **"-Like hey guys, I can dance." Misha finished at the same time.**

 **"I can dance."**

 **"Go for it."**

 **"I'm telling you guys" Jensen emphasized, glancing at the crowd with a smirk "I can dance."**

 **Cheers came from the crowd and shouts of "Do it!"**

"Can the actor version of me dance?" Dean asked me.

"Maybe, maybe not." I teased, making him pout.

 **"Can I have any music, please?" he asked, putting Misha's resume down on his chair "Little music-little music. Any kind-any kind of music." He turned towards the crew.**

"Please don't embarrass me." Dean muttered, praying silently "Please don't embarrass me." Sam, Bobby and me stared at him in amusement.

 **Slow music began playing. He held his hands parallel to the ground and swayed slightly.**  
 **Swaying his hips, he moved his hands as he danced. The crowd cheered and he stopped, shrugging.**

 **"I see that you were-" Misha began but was cut off when Jensen waved his hands in front of his neck in a 'That's enough' gesture at the crew whilst saying "That's enough. Thank you."**

 **"You were not bluffing." Misha finished, impressed.**

 **"Yeah, I wasn't" Jensen began but was cut off when some kind of salsa music suddenly began playing. The crowd cheered loudly as he put one hand behind his back before shaking his hips and moving his body as he danced. He then spread his arms out and shook his body and shoulders as he expertly danced.**

 **He then went to lean on his chair as the music continued for a moment before fading away. "Well buddy, you used that in a lot of auditions, probably." Misha joked and the crowd cheered.**

Dean whistled "Looks like I'm as amazing in this world as I am in mine."

"Well, you're ego and modesty certainly didn't decrease." I retorted, high fiving Sam.

"Bitch." He muttered.

"Shut up." Me and Sam echoed.

 **"Next." Jensen said quickly and Misha guffawed as he looked down at the resume in his hand. "You know what" Jensen began as he stood up and sauntered a little to the side "I see your dance and I raise you to… accents." The crowd laughed "Nah, that was too easy. You do that all the time."**

We all leaned forward slightly. "This'll be interesting." Bobby muttered making all of us nod in agreement.

 **"Give me a break." Misha began in an Indian accent, pretending to be Jensen as he plopped up from his seat, holding his hands up in a stop sign. "Just one break. What we do-eh- What we do is simply dissect your resume and what your business doing here, what is very interesting and I am going to audition" he paused as the audience laughed before continuing "And they want to see you perform your bit, what you do, but the thing for a director, casting director, producer or bigger, I want you to know a specialty, very special Jensen…Ackles" he pointed to a laughing Jensen as the crowd laughed.**

Everyone except me stared at Misha in shock while I just laughed at their shocked expressions.

 **"In the room, very special guest. I can do my audition and I" The crowd laughed and Misha held up a hand "I want say you, I can do lines from the day of lives, speak to you" he held out a hand as if reaching for something "a single tear drop" he trailed his finger down his eyes "and uh weep, drink hard, everything" he gestured to his heart "and then when you say good but first I want you to know also, thank you sir, very much sir"**

 **The audience cheered loudly and Misha chuckled as Jensen guffawed "Wait, wait don't interrupt me" he held up his hand in a stop sign "and I bow to the performer" he playfully gave a deep bow "and then I say before I leave the audition. No,no, no ,no, I want you to know some stuff I do. Boggieboarding, I do soccer, football, swimming, baseball, bicycling" he said, reading the stuff off the special skills list. "If you need someone to bicycle in your film, I can do but I can not do bicycle touring, just bicycle"**

"Burn!" Sam muttered.

"Shut up!" Dean retorted.

"Great comeback." I muttered, sarcastically making Dean glare at me.

 **He moved his hand sideways in a 'no' gesture "I'm not quite advanced to do bicycle touring and also I can do ice skating, track, dance, sing" he shook his hips slightly "and I uh… pandore, I do all of these things according to this" he held up Jensen's resume and the crowd laughed "and theater" he added in a way that sounded extremely like theathera. He chuckled, glancing at the laughing Jensen with the audience cheering in the background. Jensen opened his mouth to retort but Misha cut him off, stepping forward "And also one more thing my friend Misha don't got, I got, is his own agent which I have also." The crowd cheered loudly.**

"Damn, he's good." Dean whistled.

"I know right." Sam agreed.

"He's amazing."I seconded, making Dean, Sam and Bobby look at me with raised eyebrows "What he is." I said, indignantly.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Dean teased.

"Sam." I whined, glancing up at him but he just smirked. "Bobby?"

"Sorry kid." Bobby stated, making me pout.

"You guys suck." I whined making them laugh. Cass just stared at his doppelganger in shock.

 **"I'm just gonna go down the list." Jensen chuckled lightly, making the audience laugh "Tibetan throat singing."**

 **"OH-EY-OH" Misha sang, using his Smokey voice making the audience cheer and laugh. Jensen ducked his head and laughed "I can't tell you, how many parts I got because of that." Misha revealed, leaning back.**

"Misha's funny." Dean complimented before guiltily looking at Cass. "No offense."

 **"Ah..Oh my god" Jensen laughed "Can you really ride a horse?" The crowd laughed lightly "Cause this says horseback riding and I'm fairly certain that Misha" he began, dragging out Misha's name in a playfully, mocking voice "hasn't spend a lot of time on the back-"**

 **"Ah-on the back." Misha mocked in a high pitched voice.**

 **"Of a horse" Jensen continued "Listen, I grew up in Texas and I probably didn't spend as much time on a horse as I should have but I can guarantee that I spend more time on a horse than you have."**

 **"Oh yeah?" Misha retorted.**

 **"No..no" Jensen trailed off, making the audience laugh.**

 **"On a horse." Misha mocked in a really high pitched voice.**

 **"Did you?" Jensen asked, looking at him "Shuffling ponies don't count, nor do great Danes."**

"Something tells me that Cass would be better at riding a horse than interrogating one." He snickered, remembering when Cass tried to interrogate a cat- yes a freaking cat.

 **"No, I'm serious, as long as the animal is asleep, I'm fine." He replied making Jensen and the other people present burst into laughter. The laughter continued for a moment and Jensen grinned, flashing his teeth.**

 **"Ah" he grinned as he glanced at Misha's resume "I mean, come on man." The crowd laughed whilst Misha flapped his shirt in an attempt to cool his sweat as he peered at his resume. "I'm just going to list them off. Accents, Tibetan throat singing, EMT certification" He clutched his throat lightly, pretending chock and stagger before straightening up "I'm not gonna do that again. Appalachian clogging." He stated, looking at Misha in amusement as the crowd laughed "Appalachian clogging…"**

"Busted." Dean laughed.

"Shut up" Me and Sam yelled in unison.

"Oh, I see how it is…"

"Quiet" I yelled and he pouted.

 **"No, it's just like…" Misha mumbled, making a rather pitiful attempt as he moved his legs awkwardly, making the audience laugh.**

"You call that dancing?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Don't be mean." I disagreed "He's a better dancer than Dean is a ballerina." making Sam and Bobby laugh.

"Not funny." Dean whined.

"Wrong" I smirked, making a buzzer noise.

 **"Can I get some music, please?" Jensen asked the crew.**

 **"No, no" Misha protested as he awkwardly began to dance before the music even began.**

 **"Hold your… horses." Jensen laughed from the side of the stage.**

The occupants laughed at that.

" **Oh, no" Misha protested "The music is broken, unfortunately. I'm sorry." He said, gesturing to the crowd in fake sadness, just than the music started playing. He started to move awkwardly "That's not a Waltz." He stated, desperately fishing for excuses. Just then the Waltz started playing and Jensen grinned smugly, "There you go."**

"Poor Misha." Sam laughed.

"Even I feel for him" Dean agreed "Oh well, I'll embarrass Cass even more to make up for it."

"I'll help." I chimed in, laughing as Cass glared at us.

"This is not funny." He said seriously, I grinned, just making a buzzer noise again.

 **Misha moved his hands in a sort of chicken style way, swaying back and forth as he awkwardly danced around Jensen for a moment before shrugging sheepishly and moving to sit down. Jensen shot him a highly amused grin as he approached Misha and offered him his arm.**  
 **The two linked arms and started dancing across the stage, moving their legs before spinning and dancing some more.**

"Oh" I cooed "Looks like Destial's real."

"What in the name of hell is Destial?" Dean asked, hesitantly.

I cackled evilly "DEAN AND CASS SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Gross." He grimaced disgusted, pretending to gag.

"You guys would look cute together. I think I caught you two eye-fucking a couple of times." Sam teased, grinning wildly.

"I totally agree, right Bobby?" I agreed instantly, not giving Dean a chance to speak.

"I'm old enough for grandchildren, anyway." Was all Bobby said, making me grin and Sam laugh.

"But two males cannot conceive a child." Castiel muttered in confusion "and I don't like Dean that way."

"He'll grow on you. Just give it some time." I teased with a laugh "Right now he's a friend but soon you'll want to bend him over and go for it."

"Gross!" Dean exclaimed, shaking his head as if trying to get rid of some mental imagines. Me, Sam and Bobby laughed. "You guys suck." He whined.

 **The two finished their dance with a 'Thank you' gesture. The crowd cheered loudly at the display. Jared sat down as Misha held up Jensen's resume and joked "I just wrinkled this. It's probably worth, like, thirty thousand dollars."**  
 **Jensen grinned, shaking his head as he chortled along with the audience. "God, look at that hair!" he whined, showing Misha his resume picture.**

"Yeah, looks girly." Dean agreed.

"Dean" Sam stated.

"Yeah?"

"Screw you."

 **"I know man." He teased, "That is soo sexy."**

"Destial!" I yelled making Dean glare at me.

"Shut up!" he yelled in reply.

"Never!" I yelled even louder, making the others roll their eyes at our antics.

 **"You shut your mouth when talking about a picture." Jensen chided in mock seriousness, before turning and walking away as Misha made a move to grab it. He followed Jensen.**  
 **"What? What do you want?" Jensen asked in exasperation, turning to face him.**

 **"I wanna see mine." He whined in a high pitched voice as he grabbed his resume.**

 **The crowd laughed as Jensen mocked "I wanna see mine." In a high pitched voice.**

 **"Ahee." Misha retaliated in an even more high pitched voice making the crowd laugh.**

We laughed at that. "Misha and fake me are funny." Dean repeated making us all nod in agreement.

 **"Bogie boarding, soccer, blah, blah." Jensen muttered as he read his resume.**

 **"I'm sorry, not to brag." Misha smirked, in a voice that sounded extremely braggy "but no brainers on taxes."**

 **"Do you have theater?" Jensen asked, studying his resume.**

 **"Yes" he replied "Theatr. I'm missing an 'e'." The crowd laughed "This here was when I was ten at school." Jensen snatched his resume from Misha and walked away as the crowd laughed.**

 **"Ok, alright." Misha grinned, sitting on a chair as the crowd cheered "Thank you." He wiped the sweat from his face and Jensen moved to sit next to him.**

"He needs some exercise." Dean muttered.

 **"You sweating there?" Jensen asked, also wiping the sweat from his face.**

" you're sweating too." I disagreed. He opened his mouth to retort but shut up at seeing Bobby's glare. I grinned victoriously while he pouted.

 **"I'm sweating mostly from the nerves-"**

 **"Yeah" Jensen agreed, cutting him off as he sat down.**

 **"-From physical exertion." He finished with a breathy laugh as he flapped his shirt, trying to cool off. The crowd laughed.**

 **'What just happened? I blackened out." Jensen asked suddenly, facing Misha.**

"And fake me's witty too." Dean grinned, laughing.

"Get a room, you two." I yelled teasingly.

"Keep it in PG-13." Sam continued.

"You two can suck my-"

"Dean" Bobby warned.

"Fine" Dean muttered, pouting.

 **"I don't know." Misha chuckled along with the crowd as he faked confusion "All I remember is that we were dancing." He trailed off.**

 **"Woo" Jensen breathed incredulously, gesturing to himself "The last thing I remembered was Tai giving me a drink through the curtain." The crowd laughed as he glanced at the curtain behind him "I mean the curtain tender."**

 **"Please." Misha mock begged the person who was about to ask a question "Save us." Earning a laugh from the crowd.**

 **As the new speaker started asking her question, the screen faded to a dark black as the video ended.**

"That's it" Sam asked as the video ended.

"Yep" I nodded "Did that convince you?"

"Yeah, it did." Dean muttered.

"What's your name, anyway?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked, teasingly faking a confused look.

"Because you made watch random shit." Dean listed off "You know all about us while we know jack about you."

"The name's Kaylee Bishop." I answered them "But you can call me K" I grinned, waiting for them to laugh but all I received was blank looks. "Get it?" More blank looks "From men in black, Agent K." Blank stares "Screw you guys!"

 **Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading it! Bye! :)**


End file.
